Returning home
by DenimandPearls
Summary: Skinwalkers VarekRaychel what if when Varek had found out the half blood was his son he made a different decision?


Disclaimer: let me make this clear NOT MINE

This is a plot bunny that's been running around in my head since I saw the movie and I had to get it down on paper. enjoy

* * *

A red moon; an omen known throughout my kind. To some it represents salvation and redemption; an end to this so called curse. To those like me, who embrace our true selves and live for the hunt, the red moon is a warning. A warning that 13 years ago a child was born with the potential to fulfill an ancient prophecy. I, along with my pack have been given one assignment. To find the child and to kill it before it's 13th birthday. Four days until the full moon four days until the childs birthday.

* * *

Grenier spreads a weathered map before me, and I turn my attention to my pack. A safe house for those of our kind who refuse to embrace the bloodlust is circled in red, we'll start there. Sonja presses herself to my side molding her body to mine and baring her neck to me. A clear invitation and obvious sign of submission. I smirk as I notice Zo's jealous look, smug in m knowledge that he will never challenge me. My skills as a hunter surpass all, my strength proved by the bodies of shifters who dared to challenge me. I am alpha. This is my life now, the hunt, the blood, the fear. It fuels me. I have a brief flash of silky brown hair and the sound of bell like laughter rings in m ears, but I force it away. Another life, another man.

* * *

The safe house was not a complete loss. While the fools didn't actually know anything, ironically their desire to spread hope amongst those keeping the faith gave us our only real lead. The name of the town where they're keeping the boy. 

But as my pack nears Huguenot a weight settles in my stomach as it seems my and my present are soon to collide. Having spent the trip convincing myself that after 14 years she's sure to have found a new home, to have moved on; the rage I feel remembering my brothers covetous looks and the thought of another faceless man holding her, kissing her comes as a surprise and my hands tighten unconsciously on the bikes handles as my wolf rises to the surface within me.

* * *

I'd killed her, I looked my mother in the eye and I'd killed her. The fight in the town was short lived, although I'd finally seen the boy they'd obviously sent to my family for protection. Something within me recognized the boy, and in a brief moment of insanity I had the urge to protect him. Disgusted with myself I shed my human skin, loosing myself to the bloodlust, and attempting to block the past in the body of the shifter who desired to be my mate. With her lithe body, dark hair and dark eyes it's not hard to understand what draws me to her. For the past few years she's made no secret of what she wants. Unfortunately for her, I already have a wife.

* * *

"Caleb" her astonished and agonized whisper cuts through me. She's holding the boy protectively to her and looking at them I see it. The boy, the half breed, he's mine. 

The realization hits me so hard I have to force myself to breathe. At some point my the arm holding Katherine, my niece, loosens and she moves to the side of my wife and my son…my son.

My eyes lock with my wife's, and it all comes flooding back to me. Dancing at our wedding, watching the sun set at the lake by our home. Holding her, laughing with her, loving her. My gaze slides down to her son, our son. I know now what shed been trying to tell me all those years ago, why her sent was off.

My brother, Jonas, has been speaking all this time. Seconds or minutes I don't know, but the tone of Sonjas response catches my attention again. Aggressive and deadly she stares down my wife. Once again Raychel amazes me. She pulls our son closer to her and refuses to drop Sonjas glare.

As Sonja raises her gun and levels it at Raychel and our son I, without being able to explain my decision even to my self, use my speed as a shifter to knock my wife and our son to the ground and roll. The bullet grazes my shoulder but I don't stop moving as I haul my son into my arms and propel Raychel into the truck. My brother, my niece, and a boy her age get into the back and slam the doors close as the Indian guardian peels out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

As reality sets in I find myself holding my wife and son in my arms with my body protectively between them and the doors starring into my wifes eyes. 

Despite the fact that in 10 minutes my life had once again shifted on it's axis the only thought running through my mind is _Home, I'm home. _I pull my son tighter to me and rest my cheek against my wifes giving her the only reassurance I can, "We're going to be ok. I swear." And in these moments of chaos and confusion I block out the world and close my eyes, relishing the feeling of y wife cuddled to me and my sons arms wrapped around my neck his face buried against my shoulder and their scents enveloping me.

* * *

AN: ok I know it jumps around a lot and if you haven't seen the movie you were probably really confused. Srry bout that but this is where the AU picks up and I wanted to move through the preliminaries. The following chapters will deal more with the aftermath of caleb/veraks decision and don't think Raychel just gonna welcome him back with open arms. I'm open to opinions and constructive criticism but flames are pointless if you hate the story that much just hit the back button and read something else. Clearly im not a professional writer I'm a broke college student who doesn't have the gas money to go out lol. Review I love to hear what ppl think! 


End file.
